Christmas Series (Part 9)
by jemilyislife666
Summary: Emily, JJ and their sons on Christmas Eve. Jemily. The show and characters aren't mine.


'Nathan! Henry! Lucas!' Emily walks inside Henry's room and finds him and his younger brothers shoving something underneath his bed. 'What are you boys up to?' She goes to the bed and ducks when suddenly Lucas jumps in front of her.

'Don't look, mommy!' The six years old cries out. 'Please.' He adds with a sheepish smile.

'Alright, buddy.' She chuckles. 'But we have to hurry. Momma's already at aunt Garcia's. Go get your jackets.' She orders the twins.

They run into their room.

'What was that about, uh?' She asks her older son.

'I don't know what you're talking about.' The ten years old says with his signature grin.

'Of course not.' She ruffles his long blond hair. 'Get your jacket. If we're late your ma's going to kill me. Then you. Then the twins. Then me again.'

The blue eyed boy laughs and takes his jacket from the closet, putting it on and mother and son walk to the younger boys' room.

REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT

'Hi, momma.' Lucas and Nathan say at the same time when JJ opens the door.

'Hey, little mans.' She hugs them and they make their way to the living room.

'Hey, ma.' Henry grins up at her before walking inside.

'Hey, sweetie.' She sees her wife getting out of the car. 'And hello Miss I-promise-we'll-be-there-at-seven. It's almost eight.'

Emily walks over to her and kisses her cheek.

'Nathan couldn't find his jackets.'

'Jackets? Like in plural?'

Emily nods.

'Three are still missing.'

REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT

'Merry Christmas!' JJ, Emily and the team yell while handing each of the boys a gift.

Henry got a PSP and PES 2013 from his mothers (he tackled them to the floor); a soccer ball signed by Hope Solo (which he squealed about and launched at aunt Garcia and uncle Morgan); a pair of cleats from uncle Hotch; the USA soccer's team jersey with his name on it from uncle Rossi and a red shirt saying 'Keep Calm and Soccer Away' from uncle Reid (which, once again, got him squealing).

Nathan got a 'I Am Your Father' mug with Darth Vader on it and a pair of Yoda and a pair of Darth Vader slippers from uncle Rossi; two light sabers and two drones helmets from his mothers (which got them tackled to the floor); a black shirt saying 'Keep Calm And Use The Force' from uncle Reid; a picture signed by Mark Hamill from uncle Morgan and aunt Garcia (they got tackled) and a Chewbacca coat from uncle Hotch (which got him tackled to the floor as well).

Lucas got a alarm clock with the shape of a basketball from his uncle Hotch; a basketball signed by Shaquille O'Neal from his aunt Garcia and his uncle Morgan (they got tackled again); the USA basketball's team jersey from his uncle Rossi (he almost fell off his ass); a dark blue shirt saying 'Keep Calm and Play Basketball' from uncle Reid (he was tackled as well) and a inflatable basketball sofa and matching bed set from his mothers.

REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT

Around midnight, JJ and Emily took off with sleeping six years old on their arms and an almost asleep ten years old dragging himself behind them.

REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT

Henry jumps up from his bed as soon as his moms are out of sight and takes a box from beneath it. He sneaks into Lucas and Nathan's room and pokes them awake.

'Present time.' He whispers with the box up when two pairs of brown eyes look sleepily at him.

They quickly throw back the covers and try to run to the door. Henry grabs them by the back of their shirts.

'Be quiet.' He whispers to the two brown haired boys.

They nod their heads simultaneously and tip toe behind their older brother.

'Mom. Ma. Wake up.' He whispers while shaking them as gently as a ten years old can.

'Henry.' JJ says with sleep in her voice.

'Wazhappenin?' Emily mumbles, rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

'Merry Christmas!' The three boys yell, Lucas lifting the box in front of them.

'Oh, guys.' JJ takes the present from her youngest son and pulls him to her lap. She kisses his cheek and hugs him.

Emily easily lifts Nathan over her wife and repeats the blonde's actions.

'Come here, champ.' She opens her right arm in his direction while her left one is around Nathan. Henry crawls over his mom and sits between them.

They open the present. It's a red and green frame with a picture of the team and them.

'We painted the frame.' Lucas says proudly while pointing at him and Nathan.

'And I printed the picture and wrapped the present.' Henry says.

'Thank you, little mans.'

'Merry Christmas.' Henry says again.

'Thank you, guys.'


End file.
